


Lipstick

by ywhiterain



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: Willow cares for Tara after she was attacked in s5.





	Lipstick

Tara knocked the lipstick out of Willow's hand.

"Tara?"

Tara thought about being hit and shoved away Willow's hand again. She sniffed and shoved her knuckles into her mouth and stared at Willow.

"It's okay," Willow said in a soft voice. "I'm not angry." Her arms where softer and Tara buried her face in her neck. "You look just as pretty without makeup."


End file.
